


Cheering Up the Doctor

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Bones is in a really bad mood,because he missed a call with his daughter or something like this. Normally Jim would cheer him up, but he and Spock are actually on a mission. So everyone is tiptoeing around the doctor. That's why the bridge crew + Scotty tries to/makes planes to cheer their doctor up





	Cheering Up the Doctor

Bones was supposed to have the whole day off and he was looking forward to it. He had a video call date planned with his daughter, Joanna. But of course, nothing on the Enterprise ever went Leonard’s way, Dr. M’Benga had come down with something so Bones had to fill in, as annoyed as he was, he just planned to take Joanna’s call in his office and everything would be fine. 

The shift had been a pretty slow one so about 5 minutes before he was meant to get the call, he told Chapel he would be in his office. Of course, just as he settles into his chair he hears “Dr. McCoy we have and injured red shirt.” He huffs and drags himself out of the chair. Quickly getting to work on the deep cut in the engineer’s arm. Leonard was a bit rougher than normal and snappier and immediately Nurse Chapel knew something was up. Once the red shirt was batched up and fine Leonard marched back into his office. His pad informs him he has 4 missed calls. He sighs but quickly clicks the call back button. It is answered immediately, and Leonard perks up, but only for a second because instead of his lovely daughter, he is greeted by his grumpy ex-wife.

“So, you’re ignoring your daughters calls now?” She skips a greeting.

“Not intentionally. Something came up, but I am here now, can I please talk to Joanna?” Leonard asks. He knows that if Jocelyn picked up, he was going to have to fight to talk to his daughter but he really wasn’t in the mood for a fight.

“Next time plan your time more carefully. Unfortunately Joanna went on a playdate since you didn’t answer her calls.”

“It was literally only 10 minutes ago.” Leonard huffs

“Too bad. We’ll see if you guys can work a time for next week.” Jocelyn states.

“Fine. Just tell her I am terribly sorry, and I miss and love her.”

“of course,” Jocelyn hangs up. Leonard has a feeling his message will not make it to Joanna, but he can’t do anything about it now. Bones was in a terribly bad mood the rest of the day. Nurse Chapel tried to handle as much as she was allowed to, so she didn’t bother Bones, but she was restricted by regulations. So when Chekov came in with a major headache she had to get Bones to administer the hypo. Chekov still had he overly chirpy attitude and this just made Bones even grumpy. When Chekov noticed this he tried to crack some jokes and tell him about the many Russian inventions. While he was in the middle of one of his stories Bones just stabbed with the hypo no warning or anything.

“Ow!”

“Now, shut up and get out of here.” Bones said without batting an eyelash and went back to sulking in his office. Poor Chekov was left rubbing his neck sitting on a bio-bed stunned.

“Don’t take is personally kid,” Chapel puts her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, “He’s having a bad day.”

From that moment on Chekov is on a mission. With his headache subsiding he rushes of to the bridge.

“Guys we have a new mission.” Chekov announces as soon as he’s on the bridge. The entire bridge crew gives him a very skeptical look. “Dr. McCoy is having a really bad day – dash – in a murderous mood, and since Kirk is not on board we need to try and cheer him up!”

At first the bridge crew thought Chekov was just referring to Bones’ normal grumpiness but when he tells them what happened and that Chapel told him Leonard was having a bad day they decided to spring into action.

Sulu decided to start it off small and bring him some potted plants for his office. He covered himself by saying it was a thank you for helping him with a nasty cough he had had the week before. Leonard was still grumpy, but he thanked Sulu for the plants and put them nicely on the corner of his desk but usher him out the door with no further conversation.

Uhara decided that to properly help make him feel better they actually need to know what was wrong. She quickly sent a message to Christine asking what had caused such a sour mood in the Doctor. Chapel informed her that she was pretty sure he missed a call from his daughter and Jocelyn wouldn’t let him talk to her once he called back. She then proceeding to tell Uhara that ‘under no circumstances must he know that I can hear him when he’s in his office.’ Nyota swore she would never rat Chapel out.

Uhara than made her way to the Doctors office. “Hey Bones. Just wanted to stop by and let you know that Jim and Spock’s mission is going well. Nothing out of the ordinary happening so far, thank god.” She smiled at him.

“You couldn’t have just commed me?” Leonard raised his eyebrow, figuring there was more to it.

“Well usually you would be waiting on the bridge with us, so I wanted to make sure you were alright. Uhara had stepped farther into his office and closed his door for privacy.

“Well I do have an actually job on this god forsaken ship. I can’t spend my every waking minute looking after Jim. I have other things I would prefer to be doing.”

“Yes, of course. Sorry to bother you Bones, but also Chekov said something about you being a little on edge, so I was also coming to check in on you.” Uhara could see Leonard sigh

“Well I missed a call from Joanna and of course her witch of a mother wouldn’t let me call her back, and I am afraid Jo is going to think I hate her because I jump into space and won’t answer her calls.”

“I am really sorry Leonard, why don’t you record a video message for her apologizing and just letting her know how much you care? There’s a chance Jocelyn won’t even see it but I would be surprised if she would really delete it.”

“That’s a great idea! Thank you Uhara, I would have never thought of it.” He smiled and immediately grabbed him tablet.

“I’ll leave you to it, and I’ll comm you with any news on the away mission” Uhara joking emphasized comm.

She informed the bridge crew that she is pretty sure she has solved the upset Bones problem, but Chekov stills wants to make sure that Bones is okay.

But Chekov was a bit too scared to go back to Dr. McCoy, so he decided to employ the help of Scotty. Asking him to delivery on of the many bottles of bourbon he had hidden on the ship.

“Aye, Bones, you got a minute??” Scotty popped his head in Leonard’s office. Chekov would like to offer you this. He noticed you weren’t having the best day today and thought this’ll cheer ya up.”

“Um, gosh I feel like it should be the other way around, I should be giving him some bourbon, I wasn’t the best doctor to him this afternoon.” Bones looks a bit defeated as Scotty hands him the bottle.

“I wouldn’t worry to much about it. We all have bad days. We just need to be there for each other when they come.” With that Scotty took his leave.

Jim and Spock and the rest of the away mission returned right at the end of Leonard shift. Jim had invited everyone to the bar, Bones brought his bottle from Chekov and they all just enjoyed their company. Part way through the night Bones just realized how much these people meant to him and no matter what he had the best people to cheer him up.


End file.
